


A Blue Lagoon

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Sara Lance, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sara Being Vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: "Why aren't you with her" + nyssara from the Tumblr prompt list. Here ya go, I apologise with extra words.Sara is missing Nyssa and Kendra notices. They have a few drinks, Sara tells Kendra about her dating history, and Kendra decides to play matchmaker. Enjoy!
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Kendra Saunders, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Kendra Saunders
Series: Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	A Blue Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herofmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herofmanyfandoms/gifts).



Sitting on one of the large containers in the cargo bay, Sara toyed with her phone. It was pointless, and she knew it. After her death, she stuck to a burner, only keeping the most important numbers in there. Laurel, her father, Oliver, Felicity, and Nyssa. She stared at the number, wishing that she had any service in the temporal zone. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sara glanced up to see Kendra, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. “Oh. Hey.” She dropped her phone on the container, turning her attention to Kendra. “What’s up?”

Rolling her eyes, Kendra walked over. “Well clearly you’re down. I just talked to Gideon, she said you were moping in here again.” 

Sara narrowed her eyes and glared at the ceiling. “Gideon, why are you such a snitch?”

Kendra snorted. 

“I am programmed to tell the truth, miss Lance.” 

“I asked her. You’ve been sad lately.” When Sara didn’t reply, Kendra took both her phone and her hand. “C’mon, let’s get a drink.”

Sara smiled and let Kendra pull her off the container. “Now you’re speaking my language.”

<><>

“What’s this?” Sara eyed the bright drink Kendra had handed her. 

“Not whisky,” Kendra laughed. “Sara, I love you but when it comes to alcohol you’re the most boring person I know. This is a blue lagoon. Try it.”

Sara cocked an eyebrow.

“Try it!”

“Fine, but only ‘cause you said you love me.” She sipped her drink and attempted to hide her delight. It was sweet and it didn’t burn when it went down her throat. 

A satisfied smirk appeared on Kendra’s lips. “Now, what’s up with you? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, your eyes always betray you.” She wrapped one hand around her own drink, the other still holding Sara’s phone. 

“I’m going to need at least one more drink to answer that question.”

<><>

Three very blue drinks later, Sara had told Kendra her entire dating history, as well as a story about the time she was eight, and she thought she could fly.

“So, wait.” Kendra ran a hand through her hair. “If you still love Nyssa, and she loves you, basically forever-” she gestured wildly, “then why are you not with her?”

Sara sat still for a few seconds, before nodding. She got up from her seat and cupped Kendra’s face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Good point, I should tell you stuff more often.” She walked into the hallway.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Kendra took Sara’s now-forgotten phone and tucked it in her pocket. 

“To the jumpship! You’re right I should go see Nyssa.”

Standing up, Kendra raised her eyebrows. “But you can’t fly the jumpship.”

Sara appeared in the doorway with a bright smile. “No. But you can.” 

“Who told you that?”

“Gideon.” 

<><>

After a little puzzling, Sara figured out where and when they should go. “Gideon,” she mumbled, leaning against Kendra’s chair. “Take us to Southampton, England, twenty twenty.” 

With a little struggling, Kendra manoeuvered her into a chair. “No, I’ll be doing the flying.”

Smiling, Sara patted Kendra on the hip. “That’s why I love you, birdie.” She leaned back so Kendra could help her with her seatbelt. 

“Love you too, canary.” Kendra sat down in the captain’s chair and pulled her seatbelt down. “Remind me to never give you blue lagoons again.” 

Nyssa sat on the edge of the pier, watching the sun go down. Her fingers brushed over the skirt of her light dress, as she felt the breeze push through her hair. The pier was nearly empty, which was lucky for Sara and Kendra. No matter how carefully you land a camouflaged timeship, the wind from the jets are always visible. It was the only hint Nyssa needed.

When Kendra landed the ship, Sara miraculously freed herself from her seat and opened the door. With a sigh, Kendra followed. She couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.

She sat down in the doorway, watching Sara run toward the beautiful Nyssa she had heard about. 

“My love, what are you doing here?” Nyssa stood up and brushed the sand off her dress. 

“I was sad.” Sara came to a stop and immediately wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s waist. “So I talked to Kendra, and she asked me why I wasn’t with you, and I didn’t know.” Sara gestured to the jumpship, where Kendra raised a hand. “Then I wanted to be with you, so Kendra brought me here. Now I’m here.” Sara silently wished for her filter to come back.

Nyssa waved to Kendra with a smile. “Thank you for taking care of her.” 

“But now that I’m here, can I kiss you?” Sara leaned forward to get Nyssa’s attention.

Smiling Nyssa nodded. “Yes, you can.” 

Sara kissed her. Then she planted a soft kiss on Nyssa’s nose. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yes, Sara. I love you too.” 

“Aww.” Kendra smiled at the scene in front of her. “You two are adorable.” 

Sara turned around, keeping one hand on Nyssa. “Thanks! You too!” 

“Alright, that’s it. No more blue lagoon for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
